rise_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Staguni
House Staguni ''"Together We Stand" 'Staguni '''is the oldest city in the world of Fly and is located at the base of the Brass Hills on the Pacif continent. It also holds the largest library which holds over a million scrolls and artifacts, many new apothecaries travel here to read some of these scrolls. History The city was founded just two hundred years after the start of the Era of Creation by Lord Randol Staguni. He fell in love with the area, mainly because of it's always autumn trees. Using most of the materials around, the buildings were found with either the Brass Hill rock or the wood from the trees. It began as a simple hold in the original days, even playing a key part in the origins of the Darkness, but it never grew more than what the original walls were built for. As a result of this, the city was known to be quite cramped and many headed to Capital City to seek new fortunes for themselves. Whilst many cities were birthed during the Era of Literature, Staguni remained the same as more houses were built but the pristine Staguni Gardens to the south-west of the city remained the same. It was around 27,000 BS when the first instances of the serpents were recorded coming from the 10 Sacred Jars which remained in a secret vault as the city contemplated what to do. It was around this time that the myth that if all jars are destroyed then so will the world, along with all of the jars leaving Staguni. Staguni was the birthplace for the Great Tozi who explored many of the fields in the surrounding area whilst noting it in his diary. Tozi set up an office in Staguni that still runs to this day and after Tozi's death, became known as the Tozi musem where many aspiring apothecaries come to witness for themselves. Whilst war struck the entire world in the turn of the new century, there was growing fears about the protection of Staguni as they could not afford to create an army so the Plagal Warriors were formed to guard the city which use the main temple as their place of worship. As time grew onwards, so did Staguni become known as a place of culture. About the City The city is roughly 550m³ and so a lot is compacted into such a small area, whilst everything is cramped there is a lot of key locations. *'Tozi's House 'is a small house located near the Sacred Temple where Tozi lived and worked until his death. *'Sacred Temple 'is a large, pagoda temple to the north-east of the city where many monks and Plagal Warriors live and worship. *'Staguni Gardens '''is a small, quiet retreat to the south-west of the city which is a place of meditation and contemplation. Culture The city is run by a Jarl which is chosen by the Plagal Warriors and who's main job is to act as advisor and leader of Staguni, dealing with it's finances and such but isn't as rich or as powerful as a king. The Jarl's job is not for monumental gain, but instead to protect the city and it's believes which did not keep when taken to other locations and cities. The religion of Staguni is divided between the Holders of the Earth and The Warrior, although mainly Holders is demonstrated at the Sacred Temple. However there is a shrine to the Warrior located on the third floor of the temple as many assassins came to the land from Kenoshima during certain times. Trivia *Staguni is Maltese for "Seasons" which is to describe the eternally autumn trees near and inside the city. *The author said that if he could live in the world of Fly, he would like to live in Staguni Category:Cities Category:Pacif States